1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an enclosure used to support an underwater breathing apparatus. The apparatus is designed to be used by recreational tourist snorkelers, pool repair and commercial underwater marine surveyors and vessel repair engineers as well as private boat and pool owners. The apparatus allows a swimmer to breath underwater comfortably at limited depths for extended periods of time.
2. Background and Related Art
There are many inventions that provide air to swimmers allowing play and or work underwater. Standard snorkels will not work effectively for most people at depths below three feet. The body's diaphragm muscle cannot overcome the water pressure at depths to allow for natural aspiration. Many examples of providing a supply of pressure regulated air to a diver or swimmer have been developed. The SCUBA or self-contained underwater breathing apparatus was developed in 1952 and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,593,988. A pressurized tank is worn on the divers back. The air pressure is regulated according to depth and demand as the air is supplied to the diver. The main draw back to the SCUBA is that the diver has to carry a cumbersome pressurized air tank on his or her back. Later developments included a number of products that float independently on the surface of water. Typically these devices use compressors, diaphragm pumps and regulators to supply air and are mounted on a floating platform.
The main drawbacks: Previous devices were typically powered by large electric motors with large heavy wet cell batteries. Alternatively, devices can be powered by internal combustion engines that can possibly contaminate the air supply with fuel or exhaust. These inventions can be prone to mechanical failures associated with compressors, diaphragm pumps and internal combustion engines. Air regulators and pressure switches are dangerous when they fail under use. Devices that turn off and on by use of a pressure switch will use more electric current at start up causing more wear on the electrical switch and equipment. When these machines fail there is no chance for the swimmer to breathe through them even at shallow depths. With no air flow or pressure the water can fill the breathing tube or mask back to the surface. There is no way to vacate water from the mask or mouthpiece and purge with clean air while underwater.
The difference between the applicant's invention and others is that the air supply is by a low pressure blower utilizing a rotating impeller and volute with no other moving parts, pressure switches, regulators or pressure vessels. The filtered air supply is constant and flowing during use. When air is not required by the swimmer it passes the mask or mouthpiece and is vented via a check valve. This insures that an adequate supply of air is always available without using a mechanical regulator. The low pressure blower runs continuously and the power draw is constant making the device much more reliable.
The blower motor uses reliable small and rechargeable lithium-ion batteries that are easily replaced by the user. The air supply is constrained flowing unidirectional by using check valves at the mask or mouth piece that keep water from going back up the air supply line. One can still breathe air by drawing it through the low pressure blower while the low pressure blower is not running and at a shallow depth. A hand pump is so mounted to allow the swimmer to clear water and purge air at the mask or mouth piece while underwater.